Toxxie
'Toxxie ''(Misericordia Bloodflame) '''"Why do you think her name is Toxxie? It is not because of her eerie looks that are intoxicating. That child like woman is a walking neurotoxin looking to strike." -Faraun "''That is my adorable and beautiful daughter, Toxxie. She is the Light of my eyes and the bounce in my step. There is nothing in this world that I wouldn't do to keep her safe or happy~ She is behind me isn't she? Warn me next time!! (Bubbles himself for protection)''" -'Feraik (Fera'ik)' Treacherous..deceitful..unethical. Just a few words that run through one's mind as they think about a rogue. A crooked person who makes their living with methods that were marked by deception. The world will always be blind if they always sterotype each others just based on their way of life. Yet, a lifestyle that gets a name like that tends to ring some truth. 'Basic Statistics' *Character Name: Toxxie 'Hellequinn' Sorrowblade/Bloodflame (Misericordia Sorrowblade, name is never used or documented.) *Race: Blood Elf *Class: Rogue (Ass/Combat) *Professions: Alchemy and Herbalism *Age: (Equivalent to 27human years) *Birthplace: Removed from all records and documents. *Guild: None *Height: 5'4 *Eyes: Cadaverous White (Eye Injury/Not Blind) *Nicknames:Hellequinn,The Unbrokened,Murderdoll,Poison, and The Spymistress by Lord Felscythe. 'Appearance' Nothing stood out when one glanced upon this Sin'dorei except she was just a few inches shorter than most of her female peers. Much like those of her path, she was clad head to toe in bound leather. Straps and buckles kept the leather from sagging from her form, giving the onlooker the sight of the trained body, muscles that moved with the slickness of liquid steel. Ivory strands jetted around her head, trimmed and edged upright, pale toned flesh that only made those fel licked orbs to stand out just alittle. The mask that is wrapped around her face, as of late, makes her voice sound visitant yet holding of a mellifluous tone. If one were to see her without her mask, a silver scar etched with a thin mark, barely noticeable along the left cheekbone and only could be seen when the clear light hit it. One might think she was an albino from how pale her skin was, there were two small little piercings under the lower lip, one with a green hint and the other with a purple tint, snake bites piercings. From a distance, they were just little dots of color but when a person got up close, which was very rare, they would see they were just tinted elementium spikes. She didn't appear to be one of those shadowstalkers who wanted to stand out to incite fear, she looked rather plain. Vials of different hued liquids strapped along her forearms, pockets stitched into the sides of her thighs that consealed perhaps a few trinkets or other small devices. There looked to be a slight hint of black smokey make-up around her eyes, yet upon a closer glance, it was just the lack of properly removing black paint that she would use to cover her eyes when stalking the darkness. Wrapped snug around her throat was a elementium collar, etched with dark iron to give a contrast of the two shades of the ore used. In the middle of the collar was a cube shaped object with a crest showing outwards.The crest was noted easily to being the House of Mistblade, a long existent Noble blood line. If one were to ever get close enough to see, there was a keyhole upon the crest. Yet Tox didn't hold the key. She was normally seen running a clawed finger along the crest. Another silver chain was tucked around her neck, a pendant snuggly tucked under her tunic. If one was to ever see her take it out, it was a beautifully crafted elementium dragon that coiled itself around a stone protectively..yet not as protective as she was of the pendant. Both the collar and the pendant were dear to her. Two Pristine Black Diamond ear-stud pierced near the tips of her ears. There were three other piercings, yet no one has been able to spot them in the public or private. Rumors are they were microdermal piercings. Strapped to her hips, two symbols of her art and pleasure. Both had a thick, heavy grip made of a series of leather discs set one above the other. Narrow at the hilt, it tapered out sharply, becoming thicker and wider for about three quarters of their length to form a broad blade with the weight concentrated towards the tip, then a steep reverse taper crafted a razor-sharp point. The extra width at the tip balanced the weight of the hilt, allowing the combined weight of the hilt and tip to allow the blades to be used for throwing as well. Both were honed with oil to keep them from rusting when not in use. There was a lack of jewels or anything that would cause extra weight to make the balance of the daggers impossible that most would decorate themselves with. Always prepped and applied with toxins. 'The Documented History' Not much is written in the files and documents of the city concerning about the one known simply as Toxxie. Either she bribed with a hefty amount of coin to have the documents forged or destroyed is yet to be solved. What is known is that she stumbled upon the streets of the City at a young age, tattered leathers and crude daggers. She took up residency quickly in Augur's Row when she was spotted by a man by the name of Jixter, a jack of the trade for the brotherhood called The Underhand. She was taken into the ranks of the organization and trained by many. She has been dubbed many things. The Hellequinn being the one best known though, others being Poison,Fox,Murderdoll,and Creature. She has a twin sister, Anastasyi who was also a shadowstalker. "Come to me children and follow my way. Into the world of darkness and magic" '-Part of Toxxie's lullaby' As she followed her orders and side contracts that led her farther into the shadows then one might wish for, she found herself wealthy. Trading in her tattered leathers and crude weapons for better, a sign of growing up from the simple child to a young woman. But her heart remained the same. Always lurking in the shadows and seeking a new thrill, she stumbled upon a Geist. Her world was turned upside down at the moment. No one believed her though. Soon she found herself locked up in the confines of her Brotherhood's quarters for attempts of murder, something she never denied. Finding herself losing respect for her superiors quickly, she vowed to train and grow until she would take them all down a notch. With the help of the Geist, the one that no one believed her to be real, she found her calling in the shattered world. "Follow sweet children,I'll show thee the way through all the pain and the sorrows. Weep not poor children, for life is this way. Murdering beauty and passions." '-Part of Toxxie's lullaby' A typical little prankter of the Row with a heart thriving for blood, she finally took her training seriously when she met a man by the name of Kazuhira Sorrowblade. The young woman was drawn to his calm habits of drinking venomhide tainted thistle tea and quiet mediation out in the sands of Uldum. Soon, she was his student, though not even Kazuhira was able to tame the fiery soul of the Hellquinn. Many trials and near deaths did she experience along side with almost losing the two that she grew to care for the most. The Watcher aka the Geist, and Kazuhira. Deciding it was time she just abandon her childish ways of revenge upon her superiors, she took up the reins of being a Spymaster for Silvermoon. As she trained under the wings of "Reaver" to be a Spymaster, a man came into her life. Someone that she didn't know existed. Her real father. Light shined upon the little dark world of the woman as she found out about how her mother cheated on the man who she thought was her father. Now she is at a crossroads with her life due to having a father who is a Paladin of the Light and a half-sister who is also a Paladin of the Light. One could say that the Geist was not pleased. Much has happened to the petite rogue since her disappearence. Some rumor glimpses of her haunting eyes from the shadows at times. 'Family and Connections' 'Family' (Living and Deceased) Father-Whereabouts unknown. Mother-Deceased? Koiran Bloodflame-Only Uncle, Death Knight. Lady Arikea Bloodflame- Daughter of Koiran, Monk/Former Blood Knight Anastasyi Bloodflame-Twin and softer half of the two. Seth Bloodflame- Oldest brother and Head of House. 'Connections' House Duskstriker House Sorrowblade Lord Felscythe House Moonshadow House Bloodflame 'Minor In Character Updates' Much has happened to the little hellion of the Row, most that has kept from the eyes and ears of others. The most recent though was the possibly of her death. It was rumored to have happened during a scouting mission in the Valley of Four Winds, that Toxxie confronted a former member of the Shades. After a week of not seeing her upon the cobblestones of the Row, she finally was spotted in the Court of the Sun.